Can't Go Through With It
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Marshall starts going on a lot of dates, and Mary whats to know why his behavior is so strange. She /will/ get to the bottom of it. Please Read and review. Rated T just to be safe.


**Okay, guys, I don't know how long this'll be. So... Yeah. ^^; I do not own In Plain Sight or any of it's characters. **

**-----**

"Hey, where are you going?" The blond inspector asked as her partner stood up from his desk, and piles and piles of paper work, and shrugged on his jacket. It was too early for him to be going home...

"I have a date." he replied, smirking lightly.

Mary Shannon made a face at him in annoyance. He had been going on a lot of dates lately. More then he usually did. Which, well, frankly, annoyed her. She didn't know _why _it annoyed her. It just did.

"Is that a look of jealousy I just saw?" Marshall Mann teased, grabbing his cell phone and shoving it into his pocket.

"Marshall, if you don't get out of here and go on your damn date, I'll be the one informing your new girlfriend that you got into an unfortunate accident, which involved you _accidentally_ sticking the gun to your head and _accidentally _pulling the trigger. And, of course, I'll be smiling the whole time." She threatened, her hand twitching toward her gun.

Marshall simply shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, alright," he said in surrender, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, continuing on her paper work. She waited until she heard the elevator doors closed before looking up and staring straight ahead. "God dammit!" She yelled, throwing her stapler across the room. Of course, she was the only one there, so no one heard her yells of frustration.

She was frustrated, because she had no fucking clue what she was feeling. It was an unfamiliar emotion, and all she wanted to do was rip the damn thing out of her and shoot it about a billion times. She sat there, looking at her stapler, which was laying in pieces on the floor across the room.

What was this? The... fifth date Marshall has gone on in the last week? It was ridiculous.

She stood up suddenly. She was going to get to the bottom of his weird behavior. He suddenly goes from not wanting to go on any dates, to being on five in one week. It was strange, even for him. She hesitated slightly. If this was going to work... She needed an actual plan. So, she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee, and sat back down, thinking about how she was going to do this. The thing was... She _knew _he liked her. She wasn't an idiot, she just ignored it. She saw the way he looked at her. She knew his true feelings for her. She could read him like an open book. It was easy. The emotions flickered through his eyes on a daily basis. Besides, she was good at reading people. Especially her best friend.

Okay, first thing's first. What was this fucking emotion she was feeling? She wasn't really angry at him... or upset... Or mad. Or sad. Or happy. The only thing she could think of... was... jealousy. Marshall's words came rushing back to her.

_"Is that a look of jealousy I just saw?"_

"No way." She muttered, eyes wide. She couldn't be jealous, could she? Marshall was her best friend for Christ's sake! She couldn't... love him? Well, she already knew she loved him. She cared about him a lot. He was the only person who stayed by her side, no matter how fucked up her life got. But, was she _in _love with him? And, yes, there was a difference. She knew she loved him. Just like she loved Jinx or Brandi. But how... could she be in love with him.

More of Marshall's words came rushing back to her.

_"Remember, Mare, you don't get to choose who you fall in love with."_

"Well, that's pretty fucked up." She muttered, frowning. She looked down at her wedding ring as she continued to think of her plan.

Finally, after a good hour or two, her plan was formed. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She stood up, grabbing her keys and her cell phone, and hurried out the door.

Soon enough, she made it home. Raph was already in bed, asleep. After all, it was about 5:30AM She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a short note.

_Raph-_

_I'm so, so sorry._

_I can't go through with this._

_I can't marry you if I love someone else._

_I do love you. But... I'm not __**in **__love with you._

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_-Mary_

_P.S: I'm not going to come back today_

_So... You have time to leave and everything._

_This is goodbye._

She didn't intend on giving the ring back. Not yet. She had plans with it. She'd give it back when she was done. She quickly moved to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She pulled on her best jeans, and a dark red tank top. Marshall had once told her it was a good color on her. And, she had smacked him on the arm. She pulled on her brown leather jacket, looked at Raph once, before slipping out of the room, and leaving the house. She had to do, what she had to do.

By the time she got back to the office, it was about 6:00AM. Marshall liked to get in at about 7:00AM. He always said something about wanting to beat the traffic or something along those lines.

Mary quickly walked to the coffee shop, buying Marshall his favorite drink, which was too girly for her tastes. When she got back to the office, it was 6:30AM, and she had to work fast. She sat the coffee on Marshall's desk and wrote a note that said:

_Marshall-_

_Thought you might like a coffee._

_I didn't go home last night... I had some problems that needed to be sorted._

_Meet me on the roof._

_-Mary._

Mary headed up to the roof slowly, knowing she had a bit more time then needed. When she got there, she walked to the east side of the large building's roof. The sun was just starting to rise, and it was still fairly dark outside. Her mind started wandering, therefore, she didn't the door open and Marshall step into the coldish air. Mary shivered absentmindedly as Marshall walked up behind her. He slid off his long trench like coat and draped it over her shoulders, causing her to jump.

She turned around and looked at him. He was now dressed in only a dark reddish dress shirt with a black tie.

"You're gonna get sick." She said, thrusting his jacket back at him.

"I'll be fine." he replied, pushing it toward her.

"Fine," She muttered, pulling it on and inhaling his sent, which was lingering on the jacket. "But when you get sick, I'm not taking care of you."

"Yeah you will." He said, moving to stand beside her.

"Well, that's only because I'd hate to have to break in another partner." She said, smirking up at him.

He chuckled. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

Mary suddenly fell silent, looking out into the sun rise.

"Mare?" He murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why have you been going on so many dates lately?" She asked, turning to face him.

He frowned at her question and shrugged. "I'm not sure." He said innocently, but Mary could see right through it.

"Tell me the truth, Marshall."

He looked at her a second, knowing he'd never be able to lie to her and not get shoved off the building. He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing.

"Because... I had to get my mind off of it." He said quietly.

"Get your mind off of what?" She asked quietly.

"Get my mind off of the engagement. Get my mind off of you. But, no matter who I found, no matter who I slept with, no matter how great the sex was, and no matter how perfect they were for me, I didn't want them." He said, tearing his hand through his hair.

"Why not?" She murmured, not looking away from him.

"Because... Because they aren't you." He said, finally stopping in front of her. "They aren't... They _weren't_ my Adventurous, aggressive, quirky, snarky, untamed, cruel, crazy, arrogant, and annoying best friend."

She looked at him, without saying anything.

So, he continued. "They weren't my ball-breaking, tough, fierce, fiery, narrow-minded, sexy, Mary. Because they weren't you. And I was trying to find a replacement for you. But it wasn't working."

"Marshall..." She started, but he cut her off by rambling and pacing again.

"I though, at the beginning, when I realized I was in love with you, that I might have a small chance. After all, I was your best friend. I was the one you came to when you needed to talk. You told _me _everything. And Raph was just your convenient fuck buddy."

"Marsh-" She got cut off again, because he wouldn't quit rambling.

"Then, you said yes to him. You told him you were going to get married to him. And every little bit of hope was gone. I knew I couldn't keep you to myself. I had to let you go. I had to let you be happy. And I couldn't leave, no matter how much it hurt. Because I promised. I promised I'd never leave. You were virtually untouchable. And I sure as hell wasn't going to lay my hands on a married woman."

Mary tried to say something again, but Marshall cut her off. Again.

"I couldn't stand it. I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't quit thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried. And-"

This time, Mary cut Marshall off.

"Dammit Marshall! Just shut the hell up so I can say something!" Her loud voice echoed through the emptied city.

Marshall stopped suddenly and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I've always loved you. I cared about you, and I wanted to be there for you. Just like I would for Brandi and Jinx. But then, when you left last night, I couldn't tell what I was feeling. Then, I realized that... Not only did I love you, but I was _in _love with you."

Marshall's eyes widened even more. "But... Mare... You're getting married." He said quietly.

"No, I'm not." She replied, pulling the huge ass rock off her finger and dropping it over the edge of the building. Eh, she'd pay Raph back later, if he really wanted the ring back.

"I love you, Marshall Mann. Not Raph, not any other guy. Just. You."

Suddenly, Marshall had encased her in a hug and caught her lips in a fiery, hungry, and passionate kiss. She easily responded with just as much passion.

"I love you, Mary." He whispered breathlessly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know, I know." She muttered, smiling lightly. "Come on, let's get you inside. You're gonna get sick."

So, Mary and Marshall headed back to the office, hand in hand, smiling happily.


End file.
